garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Housebreaking
Extreme Housbreaking is the thirty-seventh'US'/twenty-eighth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis After Garfield misbehaves in the house, he is taken away to a psychiatrist named Dr. Whipple to straighten him up with extreme methods. Plot Jon makes a video of Garfield's misbehavior- kicking Odie off the table, eating Jon's lunch, and shredding the new drapes. He puts it on a disc and mails it to Dr. Whipple, much to Garfield's horror. Later on, the gang watch Dr. Whipple, who has a program that specializes in training cats that misbehave. He shows his latest patient- a cat named Kittykins, who chases birds. Whipple shows everyone that his training has made Kittykins a well-behaved cat. Just as Garfield hopes that Jon won't make him take the course, a nurse arrives to take Garfield to Dr. Whipple for personal training. At the studio, Dr. Whipple begins his training on Garfield. First, he puts Garfield in a sound room, strapping him to a chair, and makes him listens to random cat orders. Next, he tests Garfield with a robot dog that pushes him of the table every time he pushes it off the table; Garfield keeps it up until the robot breaks. Finally, he tests him on taking the right food; on one side of the table there is Whipple's food, on the other is catfood. Whenever Garfield reaches the human food, a safe drops on him. Despite the consequence, Garfield is relentless in trying to get to Whipple's food. After the training, Whipple leaves the room while Garfield pouts in anger. Kittykins then walks into the room, revealing himself to be Harry. Harry explains to Garfield that he got the job to pretend to be a success of Dr. Whipple's training, as it gets him paid in his weight in tuna. Garfield does some thinking about this. When the show begins, Dr. Whipple brings Garfield out to demonstrate his work. At first, Garfield seems well-behaved, impressing the audience (which includes Jon and Odie). Garfield then starts misbehaving, much to the surprise of everyone. Garfield, after being captured by a stage hand, secretly grabs the microphone. Backstage, Dr. Whipple becomes angry with Garfield trying to ruin his business. He then unwittingly reveals his true intentions on national television- he doesn't care if his training works or not, as he gets tons of money from the public (whom he refers to as idiots). After hearing this, the audience storms out as a result. Just as Whipple is about to threaten Garfield, Jon reclaims Garfield and takes him home. Whipple's nurse informs him that customers are cancelling orders and demanding refunds. Back home, Jon gives Garfield some lasagna to apologize for sending him to Whipple. After trying to watch Whipple's show, Garfield discovers that it was replaced with a game show featuring people dressed as large chickens, much to his delight. Characters Main Characters * Garfield *Dr. Whipple Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Harry Minor Characters *Herman Post *Nurse (Voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) *Robotic Puppy *Pulver Trivia *Dr. Whipple's voice is slighty higher in this episode, compared to later episodes. *Garfield using the microphone to expose Dr. Whipple's conversation is similar to how he thwarted Mr. Baguette in "Supermarket Mania". *The Robotic Puppy resembles the robot dogs (minus the paint job) Dr. Bean made in "Robodie" and "Robodie II". Goofs *When Garfield says "Ouch! Ouch!", his lips do not move. Gallery Extreme Housebreaking 3.PNG Extreme_Housebreaking_2.jpg Extreme Housebreaking 4.PNG Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes